School Days Gender Swap
by KerisKitty
Summary: Will the female Makoto choose the same path as the original Makoto? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**School Days Gender Swap Chapter 1**

**Please review, I need to know if this story is good or bad ^ ^**

"The train will be arriving shortly," a loud voice announces at the train station. I hope it does, because I don't want to be late, it IS my first day back at school. Also...I want to be in the same train as him...Katsuya Kotonoha. In the corner of my eye I see him reading a book, I guess that he likes to read. His face seems so gentle and kind while his eyes scroll down each page. But there's no way I could go up to him or anything like that, just gazing at him from a distance is fine. Suddenly a strong wind strikes me as the train halts on the tracks, making me take a step backwards. "Oh! Sorry!" a young man's voice said. I look behind to see the boy of my dreams, who I bumped into! "U-uh, I'm so sorry about that!" I stammer, blushing fiercly. Kotonoha looked just as embarrassed as me, if not more. "Its okay," he said shyly, and looked away.

**In the train**

While leaning against the wall inside the train, I recall a popular rumor spreading in school, if you keep a picture of the one you like on your cellphone and no-one finds out, your love will be realized. Its not like I believe in that crap anyway, but a girl can dream right? I take out my phone and aim it at my crush Kotonoha, before I have any second thoughts, I take the picture. I put my hand to my heart, which is beating wildly. Maybe that wasn't a good idea, someone could discover who my crush is!

**In the classroom*

My friend, Taeko Sawanaga, starts chatting to me about some 'hot' boys in school. "Yep.." I murmer, not paying attention at all. I better delete that photo, like right now, before anyone sees it. I stare at his picture one more time and then raise my finger to press 'delete'. "Is that the cellphone charm?" some boy leans over and looks at the photo curiously. "Uuwa!" I quickly hide my phone away from one of my classmates, Sekien Saionji. "Its none of your buisness!" He smirks in a infuriating manner.  
"Hey you're pretty trendy aren't you Makoto?"  
"Shut up!" "You're so indifferent.." He sighed disspointedly. I pout.  
"Not really," I glare at him coldly. "So you just came up to me randomly?" Sekien glances towards the seating plan stuck on the wall. "Well from here we have to sit next to each other whether we like it or not, so nice to meet you, anyway!" "Okay, fine," I shut off my phone, deciding to delete the photo later.  
"You're so indifferent..." Sekien repeats again.  
"Whatever," I roll my eyes. A devilish smile creeps up on Sekien's face.  
"So you like class four's Katsuya Kotonoha?" "Uuuuwaaa!" I cry out. "You knew who it was?"  
He nods and then winks at me.

**In the lesson**

"Sekien, Sekien?" I whisper. He continues listening to the teacher, then whispers, "It's in the middle of class," I scribble down on a note.  
"Don't tell ANYONE," I pass it to him.  
"I don't see why not," He slips the note to me.  
"DON'T!" I reply to the note. "Do you actually believe in the good luck charm then?" His note read.  
"No I don't!" I pass another note. "Hmmm?" He writes down.  
"Look, I took it by accident!" I whisper in his ear. He gives me a pitiful look. "Okay, okay, fine, it WAS the charm," I write down on yet another note.  
"So you LIKE class four's Katsuya Kotonoha?" his note questions me.  
"Its not like that..."  
"Well, he is cute, you don't need to lie to me. He's cute after all," I slap my hand on my face out of frustration.  
"Since when did you take it?" "Its my first day," "Uuwa!" he shouts out loud.  
"Ahem, is something wrong Mr Saionji?" Tho teacher inquires him with an annoyed tone. "N-no its nothing, really!" He laughs trying to hide his embarrassment.

**After second period**

"You seemed to be getting along pretty well with Saionji in class, Makoto!" Taeko nudged me. "Pfft, he's just nosy,"  
"You have no eye for men do you?" Taeko sighed with desperation. "Wow, Saionji is so hot!"  
"So you like him then?" I asked Taeko. "To be honest, I like ALL cute guys!" she squealed. "Should have known," I roll my eyes. Someone pulls on my arm from behind. Its Saionji.  
"Makoto, there's something I need to tell you, but not here!" he says flirtaciously. "Don't screw around!" I look away from him. "Go on, Makoto, don't miss this golden oppurtunity!" Taeko pushes me towards Saionji forcefully.  
Saionji drags me away to my humiliation. "What is it, Saionji?" I ask him, exasperated, when he takes me to the rooftop.  
"Its like I said, I need to talk to you about something," He flips open his phone, to reveal a photo of him and Kotonoha! "Uuwa!" I attempt to snatch away the phone but fail miserably. "We became friends in P.E, turns out he has a weak body and had to sit out, so I faked sickness and sat out with him. You see, he's had a lot of trouble trying to make friends, since he's so shy he hasn't made any in his class yet," Saionji grins. "We exchanged our email addresses and phone numbers, pretty cool huh?"  
"Y-yes, it is quite cool," I stare at him out of pure amazement. "Oh and by the way us three are eating together at the rooftop this lunchtime," "WAIT WHAT?!"

**I will write more later! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**School Days Gender Swap Chapter 2**

"No! I'm not going, you can't make me," I almost scream at Saionji.  
"Calm down, you're going to be fine!" He starts walking towards the door leading back into inside the school. I know this is childish, but I can almost feel the tears welling up in my large brown eyes. There's just no way I can eat lunch with Kotonoha, no way! "Don't be a baby," Saionji says sharply, but then pushes my fringe out of my eyes gently, so that I can feel his warm hand stroking my forehead. "S-saionji?" I stare at him, blushing like mad. Why am I blushing? Its not as if I like Saionji or anything. "Call me by my first name, Sekien, because from now on we'll be good friends!" He gives me a thumbs up. I take a deep breath and then exhale it out. "So this lunchtime we'll be eating on the rooftop?"  
"Yeah, and Kotonoha's got food for us, h-o-m-e-m-a-d-e..." he grins at my bewildered expression. I wonder why Saionji, I mean Sekien is doing all this, I'll ask him.  
"Hey Sekien, why are you doing all this?" I look at him curiously. He avoids looking me in the eye. "You know you're quite popular with the guys right?" I had no idea, so I cock my head at him. "The fact that Makoto Ito has a crush could not be ignored, they're all saying, "that Makoto Ito likes a guy in class four!" and "she fancies the quiet boy in class four!" so I thought eh why not help, since we sit next to each other," Wait..so there's rumours spreading about me? Only one way for them to find out...!  
"So you told somebody?" I glare at him hard. "If you did, I'll NEVER talk to you again," He has a look of suprise and hurt on his face, but I don't feel guilty, he can't just tell all his friends all my secrets! I start walking away quickly, now the tears really are going to start rolling. "Wait, I swear I didn't tell anyone! I just made that bit up, please believe me!" I turn around to face him, wiping my eyes to conceal the tears. "Listen, I'll really help you out, I'm the only one other than you who knows about it, don't worry," I feel quite relieved, but is he telling the truth? I guess I just have to trust him for now. "Okay fine, thanks I guess," I smile at him warmly for once. He seems to blush and look down. Maybe I should start teasing him more!

**At lunchtime**

"I feel so nervous!" I stammer, placing my hand on my chest. "Don't be, I'll be there too remember!" I recieve a thumbs up from him, and I give him a thumbs up back. Sekien opens the door confidently as if he has a special mission or something. "I think I'll stay here, you can go on..." I say and hold onto the wall. "Are you fucking kidding me? I won't let you," Sekien starts pulling me off the wall which I am desperately hanging onto. He literally has to lift me up and throw me onto the rooftop. "Ow!" I jump up onto my feet and glare at him. He makes a signal for me to turn around and when I do...Kotonoha is staring at us looking almost entertained. "A-ah sorry!" I apologize quickly. "Its okay, I don't mind, you two seem very close!" he smiles at us. No don't think of us like that! What should I say, what should I say? Luckily Sekien helps me out. "Now Kotonoha this is my friend Makoto Ito, and Makoto this is my new friend Katsuya Kotonoha,"  
"Nice to meet you," Kotonoha nods at me politely. "L-likewise," I nod back. Sekien sighs at us impatiently. "No need to be so formal. Well...lets eat!" Kotonoha opens up his bento, which looks delicious. "Would you both like to try one?"  
"Yes please!" Me and Sekien say simultaneously. Before thinking we both stuff our mouths full of the delicious looking sandwiches. My tongue...what is this...so unique flavour, and NOT in a good way! "Would this be your first time cooking, by any chance Kotonoha?" Sekien attempts to talk. "Yes, my first time ever, does it taste okay?" "Well you see-" I quickly interrupt him.  
"Its the most delicious thing I've ever tasted, I was just thinking how great the flavour was!" I start stuffing more of the sandwiches into my mouth, while Kotonoha giggles at me. "Arrgh..." I moan, with my mouth still overloaded with sandwiches. I think I'm going to gag...not a good first impression. I look at Sekien desperately which makes him look uncomfortable. "Sorry," he mouths at me. As long as I'm not sick in front of him! "I think Makoto needs to go to the toilet," Sekien mouths at me to run. Thankyou thankyou! I rush back into the school and head to the nearest restroom.

**Back at home**

I convinced the office to let go home, so here I am lying on the sofa watching TV. My cellphone rings...who is it? "Hello?" I answer the phone call. "Its me Sekien," How did he get my phone number? Oh, thats right, earlier today I gave him my number and he gave his. "When are you going to ask Kotonoha out?" "I need to ask him out? Isn't it the boy who's meant to ask the girl out?"  
"Duh, its not always the boy who asks the girl out, I doubt Kotonoha will, since he's so shy,"  
"Oh yeah, what happened after I left yesterday?" "Nothing in particular, except Kotonoha thinks you're funny?"  
"He does? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" "A good thing, I suppose, I did tell him you're not always like that though,"  
"Okay," I wonder for a moment. "So I call you whenever I need adivse?"  
"Yep, thats why I'm here," I can almost see him grinning. "Do you see Kotonoha anywhere else apart from where we'll eat lunch at the rooftop?"  
"Yes, at the train station. Hold on, so eating at the rooftop with Kotonoha is going to be part of our schedule each school day?"  
"You bet, I arranged everything," I hear some banging in the background. "Oooh I got to go, somethings up!" I hear a loud barking noise. "See you," I hang up and put the phone down.

**Next morning at the train station**

I see Kotonoha sitting down and reading another one of his books. Then, oh my god, he looks up and waves at me. I wave back and walk towards him. "Hey Kotonoha, we ride the same train don't we?"  
"Oh we do don't we?" He looks quite happy as he closes his book and drops it into his bag. "Also are you okay, because you know what happened yesterday..."  
I flush a dark shade of red. "A-ah, I'm fine, and there's something I need to ask you," I gulp very nervously. There's no turning back now! "For a while I noticed you, before we ate on the rooftop I mean, and I was quite interested..." I look down, am I copying Sekien?  
"I won't lie and say I didn't notice you, because it felt like someone was watching me and it gave me a sense of...calmness and then I saw you looking at me, and knew you were the one," Oh god oh god oh god. "In other words, I like you," He likes me? My love isn't unrequited? "Really?" I look up at him feeling more happy than I have ever felt before. "Yes," he nods, being suprisingly straight forward for a shy person.  
"Thats great!" I smile delightedly. "So does that mean, we're, er, going out now,"  
"Y-yes I suppose so," I feel like jumping up and down!

**Sekien's point of view at lunchtime**

So they're going out now. Thats pretty awesome, but I feel weird even so. Is this jealousy? No way, I'm feeling great just now, just great. "I'll arrange a date for you two lovebirds," I pretend to grin at them. They both look down and blush at the same time. "You don't need to arrange everything, Sekien, we can do it ourselves," "Nope, I'm the arranger, no offense but Makoto you're not the most imaginative person in the planet," She pouts which makes my heart thump, thats expression is just so cute! "Well SORRY," Kotonoha laughs at us.  
"You two get along in a strange way don't you?" Makoto glares at me.  
"We don't get along at all!"  
"Aww don't say that," I mimick her pouty expression.  
"Hmmph," Makoto looks away from me and looks at Kotonoha. "So how's Saturday?"  
"Saturday would be great Ito," I can't help but feel a bit of triumph that me and Makoto call each other by our first names but her and Kotonoha don't. Man am I crazy? I shouldn't be feeling like this, we're just friends after all friends!

**I think this will be the last innocent chapter...**


End file.
